


Better Late Then Never

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F, Future Fic, Minor Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: It took her a long time, but she eventually made her way back...





	Better Late Then Never

**Author's Note:**

> Some more GD sweetness, this time a little angsty, but not too bad. Enjoy :=)

******

The old woman eased herself down onto the bench with a quiet grunt of old bones and aching joints and the creak of a body that been pushed the breaking point more than once over the years. Leaning back with a quiet sigh, she smiled and waved at her grandchildren as they scampered around the playground, playing with their cousins.

Alex smiled as she watched little Auberry—the newest of Kara and James’ grandchildren—gleefully chase her cousins around the swings, like her grandmother Auberry was full of life, nothing slowed her down, not even her aged grandmother.

Keeping a careful eye on the kids, she tensed as a shadow fell across her, she was retired, but that didn’t mean that she still couldn’t put up a good fight

“May I sit here?” the shadow asked

Looking up, Alex grimaced, squinting as the sunlight obscured the person’s face, but that voice, she knew that voice, but from where?

Wordlessly, she nodded, allowing the other woman to sit down

“Your grandchildren?” she asked

“Grandnieces too” Alex answered

“Ah, lovely,” the woman sighed, sounding somewhat wistful as the wind whipped her long dark hair around, the light catching the lone streak of white in it, and Alex remembered, a lifetime ago, haunting grey-green eyes and long dark hair with a streak of white in it and a flash of green as the sword had been withdrawn, blood staining the concrete.

Slowly, the woman turned to face her, smiling sadly

“Hello, Alexandra” she greeted softly

“ _Astra_ ” Alex breathed, even speaking the name sent a long-repressed surge of desire through her. It had been so long, decades, she’d buried those feelings, locked them away, never to be seen again, never to see the source of them again, and, yet, now, decades later after that fateful night on that rooftop, she was back.

“How…?” Alex wondered

Astra smiled sadly and nodded up at the sky

“The sun,” she explained “my funerary pod became trapped in its orbit, and slowly, the solar radiation healed me. It took time,” she bowed her head, looking crestfallen “too much time, I’m afraid”

“Relativity,” Alex realized as she looked the other woman up and down “a few months to you…decades on Earth”

“Yes,” Astra nodded. She looked up at Alex “was she safe? Kara?” she asked

“Yes,” Alex nodded “I made sure of it”

“So I see,” Astra noted, nodding towards the old woman’s cane. She softly reached out, cupping Alex’s cheek “I’m so sorry,” she whispered “for…everything. For every pain I caused you, I caused Kara”

Alex shrugged

“It’s in the past” she declared

“Perhaps,” Astra remarked. She glanced over at the children “were you happy?” she wondered “did you find someone to share your life with?”

“Yes,” Alex nodded “at least…I thought I did,” she shook her head “never really worked out, the whole relationship thing. Finally decided that I didn’t need someone to be happy. So I adopted, became a single working mother. Raised two beautiful little girls and got those three grandkids over there” she explained

Astra chuckled

“And Kara?” she wondered

“Finally opened her eyes and married the boy of her dreams” Alex explained

“Good,” Astra nodded “if I may, why did none of your relationships work out?” she wondered

Alex sighed

“At first I thought it was me, I had too many hang ups, too much baggage, too much responsibility,” she began “but, then, I realized that that was only part of the problem. The other part, the part I lied to myself about for nearly fifty years, was…you”

Astra looked up at her sharply

“I don’t understand” she admitted

Alex smirked bitterly

“I’m in love with you, Astra,” she explained softly “I’ve always been in love with you, it took me years to realize it, but it’s true”

A whole host of emotions flickered across Astra’s face, shock, awe, regret, and finally a bittersweet smile

“I would be lying if I said that I didn’t return your feelings” she remarked

“But…?” Alex probed

Astra shook her head

“I’m…out of place,” Astra sighed “a relic”

“Well,” Alex chuckled “that makes two of us” she glanced over at Astra and winked

Astra chuckled before softly reaching out and, tentatively, taking Alex’s hand, gently curling her fingers around Alex’s own

“May I…” she began, but then trailed off

“What?” Alex asked

“May I…stay?” Astra whispered, avoiding her gaze “with you?”

For a moment, Alex was silent, knowing that Astra meant more than just staying here on the bench, and she should say no, she was an old woman, Astra would have probably outlived her to began with, but now she really would, they probably wouldn’t get more than a few years together.

But…to finally have Astra by her side as she always wanted…oh, how tempting, how tantalizing

“Yes,” she found herself saying “you can stay”

“For how long?” Astra wondered

Alex shrugged

“Who knows”

Smiling, Astra curled up next to her, gently holding her close. There’d be questions to answer for sure, but those could wait, they’d both been waiting long enough, the world could wait for them now…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
